Hujan dan Ame
by Minami Kyookai
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary.


**DISCLAIMER** : BLEACH punya kakek saya *plak* iya iya itu FITNAH. punya Kubo-ossan tapi fic ini asli punya saya. gkgkgkkgkgkgk *dibuang ke sumur*

**Warning** : typo, ooc, au, geje, jayus, aneh. don't like don't read... gomen ini fic pertama author. jadi kalo masih salah mohon maaf... kalo ada kesamaan kata saya mohon maaf karena ada kata yang menginspirasi saya. maaf buat Eri-nee... aku nyontek kata-katanya *plak*

ok... happy reading

**Hujan dan Ame**

.

.

.

.

.

Lembayung menoreh dalam himpitan waktu. Menyambar semburat jingga diantara hujan sore yang basah. Obsidian seorang gadis menatap sendu semburat jingga itu dari tepi sungai. Hujan tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, hatinya tengah hancur berkeping-keping. Perban-perban kekecewaan benar-benar telah melilitnya sendirian.

Kepercayaan yang ia berikan kepada seseorang telah membuatnya hancur. Ia menyesal telah menanamkan pedang bermata dua itu kepadanya. Namun, apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kepercayaan itu berhasil menikam hatinya.

Ya...

Kepercayaan hanya tabir kehidupan yang rapuh ketika sebilah hasutan merekahkan luka abadi dalam ketidakberdayaan. Namun, ketika kebenaran tak lagi melirik kepada kita dapatkah kita menggapainya?

Seragam sekolah gadis itu telah basah. Tapi, gadis itu tetap tak bergeming. Hawa dingin yang menusuk juga tak ia indahkan.

"Baka..." bisiknya diantara rintik hujan yang menepuk tubuhnya.

Ia menunduk, membiarkan rambut hitam pendek miliknya menutupi wajah pucatnya. Sekali lagi ia berbisik,

"Kenapa? KENAPA-" kini ia berteriak frustasi sambil menatap langit, menengadah seolah menantang sang hujan yang sangat ia benci.

"Kenapa Kau menipuku? Kenapa Kau harus mempermainkan takdirku Tuhan? Apa salahku?" ucap sang gadis. Ia jatuh terduduk bersama kristal bening yang mengalir dipipi pucatnya.

Ya...

Dia menangis.

Namun, beruntung karena kristal bening itu berhasil tesamarkan oleh tetesan hujan yang menepuk wajahnya.

Seorang pemuda datang membawa payung hitam mendekati sang gadis yang terduduk pasrah dengan keputusasaan. Ia mencoba memayungi tubuh sang gadis yang telah basah sejak tadi.

"Jangan mendekat-" seru sang gadis kepada sang pemuda. Namun, perintah itu tak ia indahkan. Ia semakin mendekati sang gadis mencoba memayungi tubuh rapuh sang gadis.

"KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT ICHI-" teriak sang gadis kepada sang pemuda.

Sang gadis menunduk, menatap kosong genangan air hujan ditanah. Sang pemuda hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung mungil sang gadis. Ia iba, sakit, perih melihat sang gadis yang berada dalam lilitan benang keputusasaan.

"Ruki-" lirih sang pemuda.

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku Ichi? Kenapa Ia mengambil semuanya? Orang-orang yang aku sayangi?" tanya Rukia. Obsidiannya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Sang pemuda diam sejenak. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Menembus rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat kepada gadis yang sedang jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

"Tuhan... Ia menciptakan dua hal, kehidupan dan kematian. Jika kehidupan berjalan layaknya gear di padang pasir maka gear itu suatu saat akan terjerembab masuk dalam butiran pasir. Gear tersebut lama-lama akan berkarat dan hancur... Tuhan itu adil Rukia- Ia telah meniupkan nafas hidup kepada kita semua. Namun, Ia akan menghentikan nafas itu ketika tiba waktunya." jawab sang pemuda.

Hening,

Hanya momentum hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Kesunyian telah membuat dua insan ini enggan untuk membuka suara. Hingga...

"Hujan menjamah setiap jengkal ketiadaan. Merengkuh kepasrahan serta kesepian dalam naungannya. Ia selalu membisikan masa lalu yang akan mematikan ujung-ujung sarafku." ucap Yui. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisi semula.

"Kau salah Rukia- hujan hanya sebagian kecil dari titik kebahagiaan..." sahut sang pemuda.

"Namun, kenyataannya aku masih dipermainkan oleh tali takdir yang berduri seperti belati tajam disela sayap kehidupan yang setiap kali ku rengkuh akan membuatku terluka..."  
>ucap Rukia.<p>

Ia mencoba berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan sore ini. Tubuhnya seperti tak bernyawa, pandangan matanya begitu sayu.

"Tak ada yang bisa lepas dari kematian. Tak ada yang bisa sembunyi dari kematian. Karena kematian itu pasti." jelas Ichigo. Ia memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Ku beri tahu kau satu rahasia. Aku membenci hujan- karena ia hanya mengejek takdirku ketika ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih ini diantara jemari kesepian. Meredam suaraku ketika aku menjerit perih dibawah naungannya dan melilitkan benang ketiadaan ketika setetes kristal bening meleleh diantaranya..." tegas Rukia sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau bodoh Rukia- tak seharusnya kau membenci hujan. Dengar, hujan punya nyawa. Ia adalah refleksi langit ketika ia melihat manusia sedih. Ia mencoba menghapus segala kenangan pahit dan menggantinya dengan yang baru- kau tahu, saat hujan aku mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya hati manusia akan kembali bernostalgia bersama masa lalunya." jelas Ichigo sambil menatap derasnya hujan.

"Ya, aku akan kembali bernostalgia bersama kematian!" ucap Rukia sarkastik.

"Ayolah Rukia- berhentilah membenci hujan..." nasehat Ichigo. Ia membelai dengan lembut rambut basah sang gadis.

"Tahu apa kau soal diriku? Aku benci dengan kehidupanku… Kenapa kebahagiaanku terlalu sacral untuk ku dekap? Terlalu jauh kah?" Tanya Rukia. Ia melepas paksa belaian yang Ichigo berikan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dirimu, makanya aku ingin memahami dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Aku ingin menjadi sandaran ketika kau merasa sendiri " tekad Ichigo.

"Aku-"

Belum selesai sang gadis mengatakannya lagi-lagi kristal bening itu jatuh menuruni pipi pucatnya. Isakan kecil terdengar, membaur dengan suara hujan yang memilukan. Refleks, sang pemuda menarik tangan sang gadis membawanya menuju dada bidangnya. Ia mendekap sang gadis hingga payung yang ia pegang jatuh. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut sang gadis.

"Jangan menangis, sebab tangisan hanya akan membuat matamu sembab, membuatmu jatuh terduduk bersama kristal bening yang akan membuat hujan dihatimu bertambah deras. Tegarlah, karna dengan begitu kau dapat menatap hari esok dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira." nasehat Ichigo.

"Ichigo-" bisik Rukia disela tangisannya.

"Ketika kau menangis aku akan menghapus semua air matamu, ketika kau takut aku akan menghalau semua ketakutanmu... Karena aku ingin melindungimu." tekad Ichigo, Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua obsidian sang pemuda. Tak ada dusta di dalamnya, ya... Ichigo mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Karena aku- menyukaimu, Rukia Kuchiki." ungkap Ichigo.

"Baka- hikz...hikz... Kau baka..." isak Rukia masih dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang membenci hujan- padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih suka terhadap gadis yang mengagumi hujan." ceplos Ichigo tanpa dosa.

Sontak hal ini tentu saja membuat gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya melepas paksa dekapan itu. Ia memukul kecil lengan sang pemuda.

"Ichigo-" serunya sambil memukul kecil lengan sang pemuda.

"Aww- iya iya, aku Ichigo Kurosaki mencintai gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki..." ucap sang pemuda sambil menangkup kedua pipi sang gadis.

Pernyataan tadi membuat kedua pipi Rukia merona.

"Aishiteru yo Ichi- arigatou..." ucap Rukia.

Ia segera memeluk kekasihnya itu. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang kekasihnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tak mereka indahkan. Ya, mereka berpelukan dalam hujan. Membagi kasih serta kehangatan satu sama lain.

Hujan,

Kadang ia menepuk hati kita dengan kegelisahan. Tapi, sadarkah kita bahwa hujan telah membuka dimensi lain dalam hati kita yaitu masa lalu dan masa depan.

Mungkin benar adanya kadang ia mempermainkan kita bersama kesedihan dan kesepian. Namun, ia akan merekahkan sebuah senyuman manis ketika sandaran pada selendang warna-warni langit muncul.

"Nakanaide Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

-OWARI-

...

Mind to review?

Boleh minta kritik dan saran gak? hountoni arigatou...

thanks buat yang udah bantu saya tentang cara-cara update ini fic geje... *nunduk-nunduk*


End file.
